Atopic dermatitis (AD) is also called eczema. It is a chronic, recurrent and inflammatory skin disease, and may have a severe influence on the living quality of a children patient and his/her family members. In a clinical research on children allergic dermatitis, researchers gradually find that early emergence of a certain dermatitis symptom of a baby or a child often indicates that other types of allergic dermatitis will occur in the future, and in most cases, AD (eczema) and food allergy are the first symptoms, and then are gradually developed into allergic rhinitis and asthma Some data show that the number of patients under 1 year old is about 50 percent of all patients, and the number of patients under 5 years old is about 90 percent of all patients. The pathogenetic conditions of part of the children patients may be persistent to their adulthoods. The AD has affected 20 to 30 percent of children in developed countries, and in China, the morbidity rate of urban preschool children (1 to 7 years old) in 2002 was 2.78 percent.
At the present, therapies for the AD mainly include a therapy of local external application of anti-inflammatory drugs cooperating with a moisturizer to maintain a skin barrier, and the like, wherein glucocorticoid is a first-line treatment drug, but people have excessive worries about and fears of hormones and doubt about the effect of the moisturizer, which keeps the treatment in a severely nonstandard state all the time. Therefore, it is important to select a product, which is mild and makes the patients feel safe, to intervene the treatment of the eczema.
In recent years, it has been reported at home and abroad that a specific probiotics strain may improve the AD, and it has been proved that prebiotics may effectively proliferate probiotics. Therefore, it is worthy of being expected to combine specific probiotics with specific prebiotics to improve the AD.
According to research at home and abroad in recent years, part of probiotics has a function of improving an allergic constitution, and it is publically known that oligosaccharides proliferate the probiotics.
As a research finds that only individual probiotics may improve the allergic dermatitis such as the eczema, and different oligosaccharides have different proliferation effects on different probiotics, several factors, such as selection of a probiotics strain, the type of an oligosaccharide and a ratio of adding amounts, jointly decide the effect of improving the eczema.